


Come Back to You One By One [PODFIC]

by daroos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Rufies in a non-rape context, Mentions of hate groups, Multi, One tasteless prison joke by Fury, Podfic, anti-Semitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to be moving into a, for lack of a better word, commune with a bunch of superheroes. I’m going to be selling my home in D.C. and moving all my belongings to Stark Tower in New York. You’ve probably seen it on TV being attacked by aliens. I’m going to be changing my will so that one of my coworkers, a former supervisee who is now my, for lack of a better word, boyfriend, gets durable power of attorney and all my stuff if I die. I also need to make sure his, for lack of a better word, assassin ex-girlfriend is well-taken–care-of in the event of my death. I might die,” Phil adds, probably (upon reflection) unnecessarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to You One By One [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Back To You One By One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130961) by [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack). 



> Thank you to Snapjack for writing and cheerleading through this whole process.

The title of this work is taken from The Mountain Goats' song "Against Pollution". All musical elements are from the album The Sunset Tree.

Special thanks to Snapjack who was agreeable to me podficcing her story. It was such a delightful challenge and I hope you enjoy it as much in the listening and I enjoyed in the making.

Available as an [Audiobook ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/come-back-to-you-one-by-one)on the Audio archive (courtesy of the wonderful Kalakirya)

Available as an Mp3 for download:

[Chapter 1a](http://kiwi6.com/file/hjrctcpizp), [Chapter 1b](http://kiwi6.com/file/veebwuphdp), [Chapter 2](http://kiwi6.com/file/xoylzzexmu), [Chapter 3](http://kiwi6.com/file/40ij25nmf4), [Chapter 4](http://kiwi6.com/file/xcu8xar3zh), [Chapter 5 & 6](http://kiwi6.com/file/49p5k23p7l), [Chapter 7](http://kiwi6.com/file/dhu4r684wb)

**Or streaming:**

Chapter 1a

Chapter 1b

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapters 5&6

Chapter 7


End file.
